


Loveable

by bavarian_angel



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Meeting Again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bavarian_angel/pseuds/bavarian_angel
Summary: After all this time, Ricky hadn't thought thathewould turn up again.





	Loveable

The cool shower was just what he needed after that gruelling bicycle training with Aleix. Standing under the falling water, Ricky closed his eyes while scanning his body for any soreness. There was nothing yet, but he was sure that he would feel it tomorrow morning. Now, there was a comfy couch and a cold beer waiting for him - one of those quiet evenings that sometimes made him feel old, especially without a special someone to share it with.

Turning off the water, Ricky stepped out of the shower and grabbed a fresh fluffy towel from the rack. Just when he started drying his hair, the bell from the front door rang through the house. For a moment Ricky stopped in his motions, wondering if he had forgotten something or someone. A quick check of his mobile, which was lying next to the sink, didn’t have any message or clue to who it could be.

After a second of contemplating if he should just fake not being home, as well as another ring of the bell, he sighed. Ricky quickly wrapped the towel around his waist and made his way down to the front door. Without thinking about his appearance, Ricky pulled the door open, his visitor already midway into another ring.

He would have expected anybody, but definitely not a slightly dishevelled looking Jorge Lorenzo on his front step. For a moment they were just standing there, looking at each other, without saying a word.

Only when Ricky noticed Jorge’s eyes following a drop of water from his neck down to his torso, observing the older man’s face slowly turning crimson, he pulled himself out of shock mode.

“I didn’t expect you to show up here.

“Obviously...” Jorge’s voice sounded hoarse, as if he had either screamed or cried a lot. He must have noticed Ricky’s look as he suddenly cast down his eyes, biting his lip in a nervous fashion.

“What do you want?” Ricky tried to keep the wrath out of his voice, unfortunately without much success. At the same time, he wished that he would be dressed in more than just a towel.

“May I come in? I’m sorry for just dropping in on you, but I really need to talk to you.” Jorge looked up again and Ricky tried to find some answers in those green eyes, but it seemed that he couldn’t read them as well as he used to.

He actually considered just closing the door on Jorge, shutting him out and getting back to his original plans of a comfy evening on the couch. But something - and he couldn’t pinpoint what - made him hesitate. And then, almost as if he didn’t have any control over his body any more, he stepped aside. The relief on Jorge’s face was obvious as he entered. Ricky on the other side didn’t move, besides closing the door. Again the situation seemed to freeze in time as they stood in the hallway and it took all of Ricky’s strength to get the control again.

“You can wait in the living room. There’s beer and water in the fridge. I will go and get dressed. You know your way around.”

Jorge wanted to answer something, but as quickly as he opened his lips, he closed them again, before slowly nodding. Ricky could feel Jorge’s eyes on his back when he climbed up the stairs, the feeling leaving a shiver on his skin.

~*~

Dressed in a t-shirt and jeans, Ricky immediately felt more confident. And he needed that - or otherwise he wouldn’t dare to sit opposite Jorge. He didn’t trust himself, nor Jorge, nor the whole situation.

On his way down, Ricky just hoped that Jorge wouldn’t linger and that he could get himself something stronger than beer to calm his nerves once the older man would leave again. Stepping inside his living room, he immediately saw Jorge sitting on the couch, a beer for himself and a glass of amber liquid for him.

For a moment, he had a flashback to former times, times when this sight hadn’t been unusual, but this time he sat down on the armchair across Jorge, not on the couch next to him.

He was already about to reach for the glass of liquor, wanting to down it in one go, but something inside him stopped him, making him place the glass back onto the table.

“So, again, what do you want?” Ricky’s voice was low and rough, his eyes starring at the other man.

At first, Jorge didn’t answer. He just looked at Ricky and it was in this moment that Ricky saw something, someone, in those eyes that had once been familiar and loved - a young frightened man, too precious for the harsh world around him, with a heart that could only be adored.

“I’m sorry.”

Swallowing against the lump in his throat, Ricky knew what Jorge was talking about, yet he still needed him to say it out loud.

“I’m so sorry for what I did. For messing up what we had. For breaking-”

Ricky immediately silenced him by raising his hand. He had been wrong, there was no way he could just sit here and listen to this.

“Why now?”

He didn’t ask about Jorge’s behaviour, he knew the reasons pretty well. But, by now, it had been years, years of Ricky slowly piecing his heart back together.

However, he was surprised when he saw the shy smile on Jorge’s face. He once had been on the receiving end of it, but not any more.

“You met someone.”

It wasn’t a question. It was obvious to see; as well as the guilt hidden in Jorge’s face.

“Well... we know each other quite a while now, but only recently... you know...”

Ricky nodded. He did know indeed.

“Do I know him?”

Jorge was about to answer, but then he closed his mouth and looked at the beer he was cradling in his lap.

That was all Ricky needed to know.

“I don’t really know what to say. I wish I could tell you that I’m happy for you, but...” Ricky laughed sadly, before leaning back in the armchair and finally downing his drink, “Then why did you come to me?”

Sighing heavily before looking back at Ricky, Jorge stayed silent for a moment. Yet for Ricky, those green eyes said more than a thousand words. A part of him wished he could turn back time, could make another choice, changing things long before they had gone wrong.

“Because I can’t do this without you... without you... I don’t know. Blessing or forgiveness are the wrong words for this. He doesn’t know about us. Don’t worry, I won’t tell him, but...” Again Jorge hesitated. He leaned back against the back of the sofa, his eyes now on the ceiling.

And for a split second, Ricky was actually doubting what he was seeing - there were tears in the corners of Jorge’s eyes. Despite their earlier friendship as well as their relationship, Ricky could count the times he had seen the other man cry on one hand.

“I swore to myself to never open up like this for another human being again after we ended because a part of me thought I wouldn’t survive hurt like that again. I know that I hurt you, in a way nobody else ever hurt you, and I still regret it to this day. I know I’ve been the biggest asshole of all time. After everything I’ve done - and I swear I hurt just as much as you - I thought I never deserved love again. It messes with my head. But then... I knew he was hitting on me for a long time, but I played the cool man, the unreachable one - because I wouldn’t dare to hurt him like I hurt you. But for god’s sake, he’s the most stubborn little bastard I know,” Jorge couldn’t hold back the slight chuckle while wiping his eyes with the sleeves of his shirt, “Marc just couldn’t take no for answer.”

Ricky knew which Marc it would be, knowing Jorge like he did, there could only be one.

Letting out a breath of air, Ricky let himself fall back again, trying to take it all in. In his mind he had never been able to imagine Jorge with somebody else; and yet, that mental picture of a laughing Marc and seemingly smug and yet shy Jorge, felt right. If Jorge had looked at him in that moment, he would have seen the slight smile on his face. But the other man had closed his eyes, face still turned towards the ceiling, his lips slightly quivering before finally asking that one question he had come here to ask.

“After everything I’ve done, the way I hurt you, the way I denied you to the world... Do you think I deserve him? Deserve his love? Because I-”

“Hey...”

Jorge looked at Ricky again, the soft tone with which he had interrupted him, nothing he had expected from this situation.

There was still a tiny lump in his throat when Ricky got up and walked over to Jorge, sitting down next to the man he once had hoped would be his for the rest of their lives. Ricky let his steady fingers run through Jorge’s hair, like he hadn’t done in an eternity, before something was let lose in Jorge’s chest as he fell into Ricky’s arms 

Neither of them knew how long they had been sitting like this. By now the tears had tried, yet they were still holding on to each other, not able to let go like they had all those years ago. And when Jorge felt Ricky’s lips pressing a soft kiss against his temple, he had his answer.

“Tell Marc, he’s one lucky boy...”


End file.
